The Wreck
by magicguy93
Summary: It was a simple wreck something that happens everyday, but it turns out to be something more.
1. The Wreck: With Ronald Weasley

Chapter 1:The Wreck: With Ronald Weasley

I did something horrible. I killed Draco Malfoy, a famous writer and classmate of mine, in a car wreck. My wife, Hermione Granger Weasley, and my friend, Harry Potte,r say it was an accident. My name is Ron Weasley and I think it wasn't an accident.

~~~~~

Ronald Weasley woke up early that day he was supposed to be at work extra early. He was assigned a job in the Muggle World by the Ministry. Ron had been working for the Auror Department and he was going to look for Dark Wizards in the Muggle Land. He got dressed in his Muggle clothes and walked down stairs to meet his wife and eleven year old daughter, Hermione and Reba.

"Oh, you're awake. I thought you were going to be up much earlier than this," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Ron said.

Hermione walked away from the stove holding a pan and over to the table were Reba was at. She gave her some eggs and pancakes.. "Ronald, do you want any breakfast?" Hermione asked.

"Sure," Ron said. He sat down at the table and summon a plate.

Hermione walked over to him and gave him the same she had given Reba. She then walked back over to the stove and grabbed her wand. She waved her wand and the pan flew over to the sink and it started washing itself. Hermione said, "Accio Reba's school suplies!" and her stuff came flying out of her room..

"Here you go, Reba. So how do you feel about going to Hogwarts for the first time?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I hope I get into Gryffindor!" Reba shouted happily and grabbing her stuff. "When are we going to leave?"

"We are going to leave in just five minutes," Hermione said..

Ron finished up his food and stood up. "I'm going to be going now," Ron said. He grabbed his keys and walked out of the door to the car. He crancked the car and drove off to his job.

~~~~~

"Reba time for school!" Hermione told her. "Bring your stuff to the car and buckle up."

"Yes ma'am," Reba said. She grabbed her stuff and walked out to the car and put the trunk in the back of the car and sat in the passenger seat.

Hermione grabbed her purse and her wand. Right when she was about to walk out the door her cell phone rang. She ran to the kitchen table and grabbed it.

"Hello, Hermione Weasley," she answered getting in the car and driving off.

"Hey, 'Mione," a familiar voice said.

She remembered the voice as Harry Potter's.

"Harry,how are you? What are you doing?" she asked happily.

"I am fine, Ginny is doing fine except for the morning sickness, which lasts all day. We found out that we are going to have baby girl, We are going to name her Lumos!" Harry said excitedly.

"Awesome, we don't know what we are going to have, I want it to be a surprise. If it is a girl we are going to name her Jean, and if it is a boy we are going to name it after Ronald's dad, Arthur," Hermione said.

"Cool.," Harry said, "Well Ginny needs me right now. Bye."

"Bye," Hermione repeated and hanging up the phone.

"Ronald Weasley, we need you to pick up a package for us tonight!" Ron's boss bellowed down the hall to Ron's office.

"Yes, Mr. Payne!" Ron answered back.

Then later that night he got into his car. Ring! Ring! His ring tone on his cell phone alerted him.

"Hello, Ron Weasley speaking." he answered.

"Hey Ron, it's Hermione, are you going to be home in time for dinner tonight?" she asked.

"Yes, Mione, I will," Ron answered.

"Okay by-." she was cut off bye a loud BOOM.

"Ron…!Ronald Weasley." Hermione yelled into her phone.

Hermione hung up the phone, got Reba and ran to her car and sped off.. They came up on the wreck. She looked over at a smashed up car and saw a man lying dead on the ground, but it wasn't Ron it was Draco Malfoy, the famous writer from Hogwarts. Hermione jumped out of the car and ran to where Ron was, he was sitting up by a ambulance being checked by a doctor...

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"No, I killed Draco Malfoy!" Ron answered.

"No you didn't. It was an accident," Hermione said.

The ambulance carried Ron, Hermione, and Reba to the closest hospital.

Hermione called Harry and Ginny at the hospital and told them what happened. They rushed over to the hospital.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I don't really know," Hermione said.

"Where's Lily, Sirius, and James?" she asked. (Lily, Sirius, and James are Harry and Ginny's children)

"They're at Mom and Dad's house," Ginny answered.

"Okay I have to take Reba to my mom and dad's house too, so bye. I'll be right back," Hermione said walking out the door to her car with Reba.

~~~~~

Hermione and Reba got into the car and drove to Reba's grandparent's house.

"Hey Hermione!" her mom said.

"Hey Mom, I am here to drop off Reba. Ron was in a wreck and I don't want her to see him in his condition," she said.

"Oh my gosh. We will keep her and you go stay with him and we will come by tomorrow," Hermione's mom said.

"OK, I will go and I will be back tomorrow. Good bye, Mom,Dad,and Reba," Hermione said.

"Bye, Dear."

Hermione drove off to the hospital.

~~~~~

Hermione got to the hospital and ran in to Ron's room.

"Family only in the room," the doctor said.

Hermione, and Ginny walked in the room.

"Are you okay now Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I'm a little bit better," Ron answered. "Where is Harry?"

"He can't come in, they said family only," Ginny answered.

"We are going to let you go in three days, Mr. Weasley," the doctor said.

"OK," Ron said.

"Oh no!" Ginny shouted.

"What's wrong?" Ron yelled.

"My water broke," Ginny said in pain..

"Harry, get in here!" Hermione yelled, "Ginny's in labor!"

Harry ran into the room and past the doctor. Hermione ran over to Ginny and held her up, and stopped her from falling on the floor.

"We will get her in a labor room fast, the doctor said.

The doctor and a nurse carried her to a room. Later that night Ginny gave birth to Lumos Potter. Every one was excited.

Hermione went home, leaving Reba at her parent's house. She was cleaning the whole time she was home for those three days. She went and got Ron and they all went to Draco's funeral. It was a huge funeral, and lots of people were there. His books were every where. They took him to a cemetery to burry him and they put a tombstone on his grave too.

It read:

The Front:  
Draco Malfoy  
1980-2008  
Beloved Husband and Father.

The Back:  
Draco Malfoy was a  
Great person. He was  
Very famous for writing  
Books. Two of them are:  
Bewitched, and Growing  
Up at Hogwarts. He had  
Only one wife, Cho Chang  
And four children: Drake,  
Sally, John and Kiki. Good bye Draco.


	2. The Wreck: With Draco Malfoy

Chapter 2: Before the Wreck: With Draco

Draco woke up to find his wife up and out of bed. He got up and dressed out of his bed clothes and into his Wizard Robes. He grabbed his watch and wand, and walked down stairs. He walked into the kitchen and saw his wife cooking for him and his daughter Kiki Malfoy. The rest of his children were up in their rooms getting ready for their first day back at Hogwarts. It was Sally's first year at Hogwarts. The twins John and Drake had been in Hogwarts for two years already, they were going to their Third Year. Drake had been sorted into Slytherin, and John had been sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Draco, your book signing at Flourish and Blotts starts in five minutes." Cho yelled putting the food down on the table in front of Kiki and in front of an empty chair.

"Ok, but you can't expect me to eat that fast." Draco said straitening his clothes.

"You are going to eat, Draco." Cho ordered, "You can't go on an empty stomach."

"Ok." Draco replied sitting down at the table. He smiled at Emily. He reached his hand over at her plate and trying to grab some food.

"Stop daddy." The eight year old shouted and laughed.

Draco laughed and started to eat his own breakfast. After he was finished, he grabbed his keys and drove off to the Leaky Cauldron.

~~~~~

"It's about time you got here, Draco." Blaise, his manager, shouted.

"Well my wife made me sit down and eat breakfast." Draco complained.

"Well, I am glad I am divorced." Blaise said happily.

"Well I am glad that I am married." Draco said, "Although it can be rough sometimes."

"Anyway, your fans have been waiting forever for you to come and sign their copy of A life at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Blaise informed Draco.

Draco walked over to a small table with his books piled on it. Millions of fans were lined in front of the table. He sat down and started to sign the books for everyone. A small girl walked up to him wanting her book signed, she looked very poor and sickly, "Hello little girl, what's your name?" Draco asked.

The girl quickly lit up and smiled, "Um…My name is Ke…Kelly…Je…Jenkins" the girl stuttered.

"Nice to meet you Kelly." Draco said as he signed her book and held out his hand to shake hers. The girl held out her hand and grabbed Draco's had shook it. She ran over to her mom, who was looking at some books, she also looked very poor and very, very ill, and told her what had just happened. The woman smiled and then they left.

~~~~~

Draco was finished signing all the books in just a few hours. It was now seven O' clock and it was getting dark outside.

"Well, time to go." Draco said grabbing all his things and walking out the door and leaving Blaise to talk to the manager of the book store.  
Draco walked over to his car, grabbed his keys and unlocked the doors. He stepped in and sat placing his stuff in the back seats. When he cranked the car his phone started to ring. He put the car into gear and drove. He picked up the phone and saw that it was his wife Cho. He answered it, "Hello honey." He said.

"Hey, are you coming ho-" She was cut off with a loud BANG. She dropped the phone for a second. She grabbed the phone and yelled into it.

"Draco…Draco" She shouted. She hung up the phone and called Blaise.

"Blaise come watch the kids. I have to go check on Draco something has happen." She shouted.

"What happened?" Blaise asked.

"I'll tell you later." Cho said. She grabbed her wand and ran to her car.

She cranked the car and drove off towards the way Draco had left. When she arrived at the crash she called 911 and told them where the crash was. She jumped out of the car and almost hit the ground getting out. She ran into the wreckage. She saw Hermione and Ronald sitting, then she ran towards Draco's car. She saw all his books and papers everywhere. When she arrived at the car door, Draco's body was hanging halfway out of the door, which was completely torn off.

"Oh no. Please wake up." She shouted. She grabbed her wand and said some spells to try and heal him. No of her attempts to heal him failed. When the ambulance arrived she dropped her wand without knowing and was hugging Draco's body and tears flowing down her checks.

~~~~~

Three days latter there was a funeral for Draco. Cho Malfoy was sitting beside the coffin tears still flowing down her face. The four children sat in the front row. Hermione, Ronald, and there child, Reba had come to the funeral. Cho walked up to Ron after the funeral.

"How can you show yourself here. You killed my husband. You took away my children's father." Cho yelled.

"I didn't mean to wreck into Draco. It was an accident, but I am not happy that the wreck had killed him. I wish it was me instead of him." Ron said.

"No, You shouldn't some up to my husband and say those hurtful things. It wasn't Ronald's fault. The wreck was an accident, not on purpose." Hermione shouted. She grabbed Ron's shirt and told Reba to follow them.

Cho grabbed her wand and pointed it at Ron. Hermione turned around quickly while grabbing her wand she pointed it at Cho and shouted, "Stupefy" and Cho flew back.

Hermione, Ron, and Reba left without saying another word.

A few days later they found the will of Draco Malfoy.

_I leave to my son Drake Lucius Malfoy my broom. I leave to my other son and Drake's twin Jonathan Matthew Malfoy my magical wand. I leave to my daughter Sally Loraine Malfoy all my books and magic books. I leave to my youngest daughter Kiki Narcissa Malfoy my father's cane that he passed to me. Last but not least I leave to my wife Cho Chang Malfoy my house and all my other possessions._

Everyone got their possessions and put them in their rooms in a case in memory of their father and husband.

The Daily Prophet Clipping:   
**Famous Wizard and Writer Killed in Wreck**  
_Rita Skeeter_

_Famous Wizard and Writer Draco Malfoy,28, was killed in a wreck with Ronald Bilius Weasley,28. Mr. Malfoy had just left a book signing at Flourish and Blotts. When he left his wife Cho Malfoy,28, called to see if he had left the book store. Mr. Weasley had also been on the phone with his wife Hermione Jean Weasley,29,. Draco leaves behind a wife, and four children: Cho, Drake, John, Sally and Kiki Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy was twenty-eight years old, when he died. His birthday would have been in just five days_


	3. Hogwarts Reunion

Chapter:3: A Hogwarts Reunion

After Draco's funeral everyone left for the Hogwarts Reunion. Cho left after Draco was lowered into the ground. She first went home and decided to get dressed into something different. She walked into her house with the children.

"Everyone get dressed, you will be staying with granny Cissy." Cho ordered. "You will be spending the night over there as well." Cho walked off to her room.

Kiki, John, Drake, and Sally walked off to their rooms and got dressed.

Cho walked over to her closet and looked around. She grabbed a dress, that her grandmother had, it was a Chinese looking dress. She slipped it on and looked in the mirror. She looked just like she did in her Fourth Year at the Yule Ball. She fixed her hair up the same way. After she was dressed she walked out of the room and into her living room where her children were. Drake was brushing his hands through his blonde hair. Kiki was looking out the window while she was brushing her long blonde hair with a brush. John was reading a book about magical creatures and Sally was on the computer talking to her friends. Cho looked at her children. John and Sally had Draco's eyes and her hair. Kiki and Drake had Cho's eyes and Draco's hair.

"Is everyone ready?" Cho asked.

"Yes ma'am." Sally said getting off the computer.

"Good, now everyone grab my arm and we can be going." Cho said.

Everyone got up and grabbed Cho's hand and she turned on her heel and they had left her house.

---------  
Cho appeared in the Malfoy Manor with her children.

Narcissa saw her daughter-in-law appear with her children. "Oh, hello." Narcissa said in a weak voice. "What are you all here for?"

"I am dropping them off. I have to be at a Hogwarts Reunion tonight. I can't stay and talk. Everyone be good and listen to Granny. Bye." Cho said and then apprated away.

Narcissa walked over to her grandchildren and hugged them all. She then walked all of them into the living room and Sally turned on the television, Drake went outside and flew around on his broom, John got out his book and started to read again, Kiki was looking through a picture album that Narcissa had let her look at.

----------  
Cho walked into the Entrance Hall and walked into the Great Hall. She saw so many people that she knew. Harry and Ginny were talking to Neville Longbottom, the Herbology professor. Hermione and Ron were talking to Luna Lovegood. Cho spotted Seamus Finnigan talking to someone who was in his House when he went to school. Cho walked up to Seamus.

"Hello, Seamus." She said in a soft voice.

Seamus turned around to see Cho.

"Cho! It's so good to see you." Seamus shouted.

"It's so nice to see you too." Cho said.

"I'm sorry about your husband, Draco, he was a nice man when he was older. I have some of his books." Seamus said sympathetically.

"Yeah, he was a good person." Cho now had tears in her eyes. Cho started feeling something for Seamus, the same thing she felt when she married out with Draco. She loved him.

Seamus started at Cho, "So how are the children?" He asked.

"They're fine. They are at their Grandmother's house." Cho said. "Do you want to go out sometime for tea or dinner?"

"What? Oh, yes, that's fine." Seamus said a little confused.

"How about this Saturday?" Cho asked. It was like she had forgotten about Draco. She didn't love him anymore. "We can go to Hogsmeade."

"Ok." Seamus answered.

Cho and Seamus talked through the rest of the Hogwarts Reunion. They danced and had punch. After the Hogwarts Reunion was over Cho left to go to her house. She couldn't help but feel guily for the feelings that she was having for Seamus. After all her husband had just died.


	4. An Attack

**An Attack**

Hermione walked through the door. Her stomach pocked out as she walked showing her baby bump. Ronald and Reba followed her. She placed her keys on the table beside the door.

"I think I'll go ahead and go to sleep. I am going to visit Harry and Ginny tomorrow." Hermione said.

"Ok, honey, I think I'll stay up for a while." Ron replied.

"Reba, it's your bedtime. You will be coming with me tomorrow."

"But mum. I want to stay up with daddy." Reba argued.

"No, you have to go to sleep now." Hermione said.

"Fine." Reba gave in.

Reba walked down the dark hall and into the bathroom to brush her teeth. "Well good night." Hermione told Ron as she walked into the dark hall. She walked into her room and brushed her teeth in the bath room and went to sleep in the king sized bed.

Ron sat down on the couch and turned on the television set and started to watch the muggle news. They were talking about the weather. It was going to be rainy tomorrow and very windy. Next they were talking about a murder of some poor old muggle man. They had found no sign of a struggle or any signs of what the death could have been. Ron knew what had happened.

He then felt an evil sensation come over him. He stood up and grabbed his wand. He started to walk down the dark hall. "Lumos." He said. He looked at the wood door to his and Hermione's room. He raised his wand at the door and shouted, "Expelliarmus" and the door blew open.

Hermione jumped, "Oh it's just you. Why did you do that to the door. We have get a new door now." Hermione said.

Ron did say nothing he just walked into the room. His wand was pointed at Hermione. "Ronald. Please don't point that at me. I am not very comfortable with it pointed like that."

"Why would I stop pointing it at you when I want to." Ron said.

Hermione jumped out of the bed. "Ronald, please stop. Your scaring me." Hermione pleaded.

Ron lifted his wand higher and she knew what was about to happen. "NO." She shouted.

"Crucio." Ron shouted.

"Aaaahhhhh." She screamed. "RONALD."

"NO." Ron shouted, "SECTUMSUMPRA." He shouted.

Hermione's stomach ripped open. She screamed in pain. She fell to the ground. She knew that the baby was going to die. "No, you've killed our baby." She yelled.

Reba ran to the door, probably woken by the screams of her mother. "Mom." She yelled, "Daddy stop. Your killing her."

Ron turned to his only daughter, "Stupefy" He yelled and she flew through the hair and landed on the floor unconscious.

Hermione was able to get her wand off the night stand and pointed it and Ron. "Reducto" Ron flew across the hall and then disapparated. Hermione was able to get up off of the ground and stumble over to her daughter and then dispparate.

~St. Mungos~

Hermione apparated into the lobby of St. Mungos. "Please someone help me." She shouted.

The front desk woman ran to her. She raised her wand and sent a silver goldfish to a Healer. Within seconds a healer was carrying Hermione to a room.

He laid her on a bed and started to heal her with a spell.

A few hours later Hermione woke up with a pain in her stomach. The Healer was over her bed checking something.

"Oh Mrs. Weasley. We are so sorry to tell you this but…we weren't able to save your baby." The Healer said calmly.

Hermione started at him. Tears were falling from her eyes. "NO. You should have saved the baby and not me."

"We couldn't Mrs. Weasley. You were only five months pregnant there is no way that the baby could have survived."  
Hermione turned around and put her face in the pillows.

"Mrs. Weasley-" But he was cut off.

"Don't ever call me Mrs. Weasley again." Hermione shouted, "That man is the cause of this. He killed my baby. He almost killed me and my daughter as well."

"So you are saying the Ronald Weasley is the one that tried to kill you?" The Healer asked.

"Yes, of course I am saying that. I saw him walk in my room and try to kill me and my daughter."

Rita Skeeter was standing at the door writing everything down. Hermione looked over at her but didn't say anything. So Rita continued writing about the attack.

"By the way. Where is my daughter?" Hermione asked.

"She is in the room next door. She is recovering from being injured. She was thrown against the wall very hard and she is being healed." The Healer answered.

"Is she ok?"

"Yes, she will be fully healed in just a few minutes."

"Can I go see her?" Hermione asked.

"Not in your condition. We weren't able to heal you all the way. This was Dark Magic that was used on you. You will have to be in our care for a few days. If there is someone that can watch after you daughter we can Floo them."

"Yes, there is someone. I would like her to go to her aunt and uncle's house. There names are Harry and Ginny Potter." Hermione answered.

"Ok, I will be back soon." The Healer said as he walked out.

Rita walked into the room. "So you say your husband, Ronald Weasley, attacked you while you were at home."

"Yes, I did. He busted the door down while I was sleeping. Then he attack me. Then my daughter walked into the room and he used a spell on her."

"Interesting. Well that's all I need. Have a great day." Rita said and then she walked out of the door with a huge smile on her face.

Hermione turned over and put her face into the pillow again and cried herself to sleep.


	5. How It Hapened

**Chapter Five: How It Happened**

A man walked into his house holding his wand. He turned on the light and sat down on the dusty old chair. He took off his cloak and threw it across the room and then he recalled what had happened that night.

_He ran up to the window and looked. The room was dark, the Weasleys were gone. He lifted his wand and whispered a spell. The window popped open and he climbed in. Then he waved his wand and the window closed and right then he heard the door unlocked. He looked at the door and quickly hid in a laundry basket room._

_He heard them talk for a while and then heard two people walk past the closet he was in. He then cracked the door open and looked towards the couch. He saw his prey, Ronald Bilius Weasley. He stuck his wand out and thought of a spell and then it work. He felt his soul move into Ronald's body._

He was now holding a different wand and sitting on a couch. He stood up and walked down the dark hallway. He lifted Ronald's wand and busted the door open. He saw Hermione jump up and he found one of the three people he wanted dead. He originally want four dead, but he had already killed him. He heard Hermione yell at him and then he sent a spell towards her.

Oh how he had been waiting for this moment for years…decades even. He then lifted his wand again and sent the sectumsumpra curse at the little mudblood. He felt happy now. Happier than he felt since the event those so many years ago. Then the little half blood ran into the room. 'Of the offspring of the mudblood and the blood traitor. Well it is good to get rid of such disgrace.' He thought he threw his hand up and sent another spell from Ronald's wand towards Reba Weasley.

He watched as the poor girl flew into a wall and fell unconscious. Then he looked back at Hermione. She then lifted her wand and sent a spell at him. He was too slow to block it and he fell to the ground. Then Hermione grabbed her daughter and disapparated. Then the man stood up and walked into the living room. He sat on the couch and thought made his soul transfer back into his body.

He was back in the pantry. He stood up and walked out of the pantry. He looked at the couch and saw Ronald Weasley laid about on it. He then lifted his wand and shouted, "Sectumsumpra" and a large cut appeared on Ron's torso. He then pointed his wand at a wall and sent a "Reducto" into it. Part of the roof fell down and then he disapparated.

~~~~~~

He apparated at the gate to his house. He then walked to the door opened it and walked in.

After he had finished recalling what had happened he walked to the kitchen and got a cup of tea and took a sip and said, "Now it's there time to die." He took out a picture of Harry and Ginny, the picture had been in the Daily Prophet a month before they had been married.

He had a picture of Hermione and Ronald on the table as well. Then next to that picture there was one of Draco, Cho, Drake, John, Kiki, and Sally. He also had the pictures of Reba, Sirius, and James. He was going to kill every single one of them for what they had done.

**A/N: Chapter Five…yes this story is getting along. My best friend (violetriddle from HPFF) will be writing Chapter Six (she wanted to be a part of this story. I hope yall like it. And wait till the end…you'll be surprised.**


	6. The Lie

**Written by my best friend violetriddle.**

The Lie

Harry was sitting at the kitchen table read the Daily Prophet, when he saw something.

_The attack of Hermione Granger  
by: Rita Skeeter_

Harry spit out his coffee and called Ginny in there.  
"Did you read this?" Harry screamed.  
"What?" asked Ginny.

_**The Attack of Hermione Ganger.**__  
Hermione Granger,29,is currently in St. Mungos after being attacked by her husband Ron Weasley, 28. She claims that she had just got ready for bed when he came in and used a dark curse. She was 2 months pregnant, the curse causing her to have a miscarriage. Her daughter Reba.11,was killed after this attack. Healers did everything they could but sadly failed. Reba was suppose to start Hogwarts this year along with her cousin, Sirius Potter, 11. This is really disturbing because just a couple weeks ago, Weasley killed Draco Malfoy,28,in a car accident. Mr. Weasley is currently in Azkaban Prison until further notice. His trial is set for September 4. For the rest of my report turn to page 4d_

"Oh my God" Ginny said.

Harry, instantly ran to the fireplace, when Ginny stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"To St. Mungos." He replied angrily.

"Ok lets go."

And they left. All the while the real murderer was watching in the window.

~~~~~~

"Hermione Weasley, let us see her. We are her friends. No get your hands off me now." Hermione heard from the other side of the door.

Hermione walked over to the door and saw Harry and Ginny on the other side.

"Let them in, you bloody woman!" she screamed.

"Thank you" Ginny said and her and Harry walked in.

"Hermione, I am so sorry about what happen. And Reba, you must be so hurt." Ginny said.

"What about Reba, The Healers said she is fine" Hermione said.

"What?" Ginny asked startled.

"Healer. Pored. come in here!" Hermione screamed.

"Yes?" he asked.

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER??" she screamed.

"You weren't informed?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione screamed tears pouring from her eyes.

"She died that same night you two came in. You were suppose to be told." and he walked a like nothing happen.

"Hermione they didn't tell you? Oh my God! I cant believe they did tell you!" Ginny said crying.

"Damn, the brat was suppose to die along with her mudblood mother. Now time for a new plan. Well I'm in the Potter house so I can get ride of them when they get back." A Man said from outside the door.

~Potter House~

"Harry, I cant believe they didn't tell her." Ginny said.

"I know but-LUMOS,?" Harry screamed.  
There was all their children, blood all over the walls, and the words 'REMEBER WHAT YOUR MOTHER DID?'

"Harry, what did-they were suppose to be at mothers house!" Ginny screamed crying.

There was their children all dead with no one in mine who done it. Harry and Ginny ran over to their childrens daughters. Tears were falling from their eyes.

"That means Ron didn't do it." Harry said.

"What? Of course he didn't do this, but he killed Re-"Ginny screamed.

"No, don't you understand? Don't you remember, there are more Death Eaters out there! One of them did it. Ron is innocent. "he screamed.

"That's right, Potter. "a voice sneered.


	7. Half The Truth But Still My Lie

**HALF THE TRUTH BUT STILL MY LIE**

Harry looked at the man. He knew the long blonde hair all to well. "Lucious." He shouted. "What did we ever do to you. I thought you had changed."

The man looked at Harry. "Well, Potter, your friend killed my son."

"Well what did my mother do to you?" Ginny shouted guessing that the message was about her mother.

"There are so many things you have forgotten." Lucious said.

Ginny held up her wand and sent a Stunning Spell at the man. The man dodged the Stunner and then apparated.

Ginny ran over to her children. Tears were flowing from her eyes. "How could he have done this." She shouted.

Harry ran to the fire and threw Floo Powder into the flames and said, "Ministry of Magic." and he stepped in and was gone within the emerald flames.

~The Ministry~

Harry walked through the flames and into the Ministry. He ran to the Minister's Office and walked in. "My children have been murdered by Lucious Malfoy." Harry said.

The Minister looked at him. "I thought he had changed." He said.

"Me too. It looks like we both have been sadly mistaken."

The Minister sent aurors to the house to inspect.

~Potter House~

Harry and Ginny were outside on the lawn as the aurors searched the house. To no one's surprise Rita showed up at the house.  
"Mr. Potter, I have a few questions." Rita said walking up.

Harry looked at her. "You say that Lucious killed your children."

Harry nodded his head.

"I am sorry for your lose, Mr. Potter." Rita said. She then walked off into the house.

Ginny fell to the ground in tears.

~St. Mungos~

Hermione laid in her bed. Tears were flowing from her eyes. Her daughter was dead, her husband was responsible for her death, her world was ending.

A Healer walked into the room.

"Ms. Granger?"

"Yes." Hermione said coldly.

"We have some bad news. Your nieces and nephew have been killed." The Healer said.

Hermione turned around quickly to face him. "What?" She jumped up out of the bed and grabbed her wand.

"We can't let you leave."

"Like hell your keeping me here." She said. Hermione then turned on her heal and with a slight crack she was gone.

~The Potters~

She apparated in the front yard of Harry's property. "Oh my god. He killed them too?"

Ginny turned to her. "No it was…was-"

"Lucious Malfoy." Harry said.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "How? Weren't they at your mother's Ginny?"

"I thought they were. Oh my Gosh, mum. Do you think they killed her?" Ginny shouted.

"I don't know. He had to have gotten them from there." Hermione said.

All three of them were crying. How could this happen? After Voldemort was dead everything was suppose to be ok, but it wasn't. Lucious was suppose to be good or was it Lucious at all?

Hermione turned to the house and watched as the aurors dis-apparated with the bodies inside the house. She then looked at a bush beside the window. She saw a bottle. Hermione ran over to it and sniffed it, it was…Polyjuice Potion.

**A/N: The story is coming along. It is almost finished. My bestfriend will be wriitng the next chapter, violetriddle**


	8. It Can't Be

**It Can't Be**

Lucius Malfoy was sitting in his attic making a model ship. He use to do this all the time with Draco. He knew Mr. Weasley didn't mean to hit is son. It was a freak accident but you cant tell his daughter-in-law Cho nothing. That hard-headed girl has her head so far up Semus back end. She hasn't gotten her children in about a week.

"Grandpa?" asked little Kiki

"Yes Kiki?" he asked

"Whatcha doing?" she asked. She acts just like her father, even looks like him, but her mothers eyes, the deep chocolate brown.

"Making a model ship"'he said "Want to help?"

"Yes!"'she said excited.

Yes just like Draco.

~The Potters~

What is this, wait I no what it is? What is it doing here, wait. Urgh! Malfoy was never here! It was someone else. Oh God

"Harry, go and stop Sarah, the auror who went after Lucius, from going to Malfoy Manor!" Hermione screamed

"What?! no he killed my children and possibly put Ron under the Imperious Curse." Harry screamed.

"No it wasn't him, look its polyjuice potion" Hermione said and held up the bottle.

Everything was silent until.

"Lets go we have to stop them!" Ginny screamed, anyone could see the anger in her face, she looked just like her mother when she got angry.

Hermione, Harry, and Ginny turned on their heels and were gone with a small crack.

~Malfoy Manor~

"Malfoy you're under a rest for the murder of the Potter children." Sarah screamed at Malfoy. Her wand was raised to his face.

Kiki stared at the woman. She didn't know what was going on.

"What I have been here all day." he said.

"Yeah what-"But she was cut off by three small cracks.

"It wasn't him!" They screamed all together.

"What are you three on, you seen him at your house Harry." Sarah said.

"That was before Hermione found this bottle of polyjuice potion." Harry screamed.

As he went to give it to her, he felt something engraved on it.

"What the hell is on this?" Harry shouted.

He turned it over what he saw shocked everyone in the room…Bellatrix Lestrange!

"That's impossible, Bella is dead." Lucius said gravely.

"Yes, I saw it happen." Ginny said.

"Bellatrix couldn't have possibly been at that house tonight. She died over 11 years ago." Sarah said.

"We know." Hermione said. You could tell that she didn't like Sarah at all.

Sarah stared at Hermione in disgust. 'Stupid mudblood.' She thought. "Well who could it have been. There are hardly any Blacks left that would get her stuff. Her mother is dead, her aunt is dead, her cousin, Regulus, is dead , the only other person she would give it to would be your wife Mr. Malfoy."

"She could have given it to her husband as well." Lucius said. "Now don't go blaming other people before you have facts."

"Her husband couldn't have done this. He has been very ill. He can't leave is home." Sarah said. "The ministry has visited his house for this matter."

Lucius turned away from Sarah.

"Well Mr. Malfoy couldn't have done it." Hermione said. "He was here with his granddaughter Kiki. Isn't that right Kiki?"

Kiki nodded her head.

"And we can find out if it is true by using a certain potion, but we don't want to use that on a child." Hermione said. "I have been working in the Ministry for seven years Ms. Dawson. I have worked in the Magical Law Enforcement Department."

Sarah looked away. "I'll be at the Ministry." She turned on her heel and she was gone.

"Sorry about this Mr. Malfoy." Harry said.

"No problem." Lucius said.

"Bye." Hermione, Harry, and Ginny said before they dis-apparated.

~The Potters~

There was an auror waiting for them at the door when they all apparated in.

"Hello, Mr. And Mrs. Potter."

"Yes?"

"Your son James Potter survived the attack."

Tears started to flow from Ginny and Harry's eyes. "Oh my. Where is he?"

"He is in St. Mungos."

Harry and Ginny turned on their heels and were gone. Hermione went behind them.

~St. Mungos~

All three of them apparated into St. Mungos. Harry and Ginny ran up to the woman at the front desk.

"We are Mr. And Mrs. Harry Potter. My son should be here."

"Yes, Mr. Potter is being healed at the moment." The woman said.

Harry looked at the name plate on the desk. "Thank you, Rebecca."

Rebecca looked up at him. She had never been called by her first name while at work. She had one little tear in the corner of her eye.

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione sat in the chairs in the lobby. They all had tears in there eyes. 'One survived' Hermione thought. 'But who could have done it?'

**A/N: This chapter was written by violetriddle the next is going to be by me.**


	9. The Trial

Cho was sitting in her room with Seamus when the delivery owl flew up to the window. She got up and walked over to the window and got the paper. What she saw on the cover was the most shocking thing.  
**  
Attack Upon the Potter Children**

By: Rita Skeeter

_  
Last night, August 29th, the children of Harry James Potter,28, and Ginerva Molly Potter,27, were attacked. Two of the children, Sirius and Lumos, were killed in the attack. James Potter is currently in St. Mungos. The first suspect was Lucius Malfoy, this was later proven other wise. There was a bottle of polyjuice potion found at the Potter's house with the name Bellatrix Lestrange inscribed upon it. Belatrix Lestrange was killed over eleven years ago in Battle Of Hogwarts. Lumos Potter was only a few months old. Sirius was eleven years old and was suppose to start school with his cousin Reba Weasley who was killed by her father, Ronald Weasley. We are very sorry for the lose of these children. The Potter children are survived by their parents, Ginerva Potter and Harry Potter and their brother James Potter. The Potter children are proceeded in death by their cousin Reba Weasley, the unborn Weasley baby, their grandparents James and Lily Potter, and their uncle Fred Weasley._

Cho stared blankly at the article. "Oh my God. Seamus, Harry and Ginny's children were murdered."

Seamus jumped up. "What?!" Cho tossed him the Prophet.

"We have to go see them." Cho said, "And I have to go to the Malfoy Manor to get my children."

Cho and Seamus turned on their heels and were gone in a faint _crack_.

~St. Mungos~

When Cho and Seamus got to St. Mungos; Luna, Dean, and Neville were there with Harry, Ginny, and Hermione.

Cho ran up to Ginny, "I can't believe it." Cho said.

Ginny hugged Cho. They didn't like each other that much, because Cho had once went out with Harry.

"It was so horrible, but James survived the attack." Ginny was crying so hard that you could hardly hear her words.

A Healer walked into the lobby.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Your son is going to survive. He is doing fine. You may see him now." He said.

Harry and Ginny jumped up and started to walk fast to the room that the Healer pointed out. Hermione and the rest were right behind them.

They all ran inside the room.

"James, oh James." Ginny said running up and hugging him.

Then Molly and Arthur Weasley ran into the room.

"Oh honey." Molly said hugging James and Ginny.

Hermione sat down on a chair in the room. She wasn't used to being skinny because she had been pregnant for five months and had been big for two. She felt her stomach and tears fell from her eyes. The child would never live her life. Her niece and nephew would never be able to grow up and live a full life. Sirius never got to go to school and neither did Reba. Reba had been waiting her whole life to go to Hogwarts, but she would never walk through those doors because she was dead.

~Azkaban~

Ron sat in the corner of his cell with tears falling down his face. They had just told him that he had killed his eleven-year-old daughter and his unborn child. He watched a man walk up to the door.

"Get up, your trial is about to start." He shouted.

Ron stood up and walked with him. They then walked to a fire place and used Floo Powder that was in the man's pocket to travel to the Ministry. When they arrived they walked to the Department of Mysteries and into a room. Ron sat in a chair with chains that tied him up. The ministry official walked away.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley accused of the murder of his children Reba Molly Weasley and the unborn child, and the attempted murder of his wife Hermione Jean Weasley or she is now called Hermione Jean Granger."

Just as her name was spoken she walked in. She was part of the wizengaument and would be working on his trial. She walked up to the rest and took a seat. Hermione then stood up to be witnessed.

"Ms. Granger I understand that you were in bed when Mr. Weasley busted through the door."

"Yes." She said.

"I also understand that he used Dark Magic upon you and your daughter."

"Y-yes." Hermione said. "But there is a chance that he was put under the Imperious Curse."

The minister looked anger by this piece of new, "What? Why wasn't I informed about this earlier. And by whom was he supposedly Cursed by?"

"We don't know who he was cursed by. He had used polyjuice potion to change into Lucius Malfoy when he killed the Potter Children." She said with a tear in her eye, "The potion bottle had the name Bellatrix Lestrange inscribed on it."

The Minister looked at her, "Bellatrix Lestrange is dead."

"I know. We think it was someone close to her." Hermione said.

"The only person close to her was her master Tom Riddle a.k.a. Lord Voldemort. And he is dead also. She wasn't even close to her husband. She didn't love him she just married him because he was a pureblood."

"I know, Minister, an auror said that they thought it might have been Narcissa Malfoy."

"Since there is no proof that there was a Dark Wizard or Witch behind this then Mr. Weasley will be held in Azkaban until further notice." The Minister said.

Hermione sat down and started to cry again. The Ministry officials carried Ron out and back to Azkaban.

"NO." Hermione shouted. "This can't be happening. I thought we would be safe after the fall of Voldemort."


	10. Discovering Secrets and Lies

"What did you say ?"the Minister asked.

"It's and I said I thought we would be safe,after Voldemort and all."Hermione said,shaken by the fact that they were not safe at all.

"You're never safe in the wizarding world."He said and left.

~~~~~~~

Haha,poor mud everyone is ,not in a and her pathetic friends will go one by one if I say Draco,then the halfbloods,and then the Potter children,it doesn't get like in the old days.I slipped out of the courtroom silently and let the mud blood cry her eyes out.

~~~~~~~

"What if they think I done it. I'm her sister for crying out loud."Narcissa said,pacing her room.

"Cissa,how come they would think it was you?Im the one they saw in there and hell I don't ever know what the hell they were talking about."Lucius said.

"Grandma,grandma,where is my daddy?"Kiki asked when she walked through the door

Narcissa looked over at her husband and said,"He is in a very special place full of little angels."

" brother said he was in hell because he was a Death 's a Death Eater?"She asked.

"They are very bad people who should all be-'Narcissa started but the doorbell rang.

"Come on lets go downstairs and I'll explain later"She said.

~~~~~~~~~

DING DANG DING how hard is it to open a damn door?

"Rudolphus,wh-what are you doing here?"Narcissa asked.

"To see my family of course."He said and went to go in but she closed the door and he put his foot in between it.

"Not this time Cissa."he said and pushed the door open.

"Get 're not allowed in here no more."Cissa yelled.

He slapped a hand over her mouth and said deadly"Shut the hell up woman."

"That woman is my remove your hand from her mouth or I'll be forced to kill you"Lucius said,with his wand out.

"Narcissa,listen,you have to help me."Rudolphus said,ignoring Lucius.

"I-I can'-I-no not since what you done."Cissa said,with tears in her eyes.

"You wanted it.I know you did or you wouldn't have kissed me or talk to me."Rudolphus said.

"I said get out"Cissa said but he didn't move at all.

"I think my wife said get out you don't,we'll inform the ministry that you're not dead and you will-"Lucius didn't finish because Rudophus said Crucio and Lucius fell to the ground screaming.

"No stop,please.I'll just stop."Cissa yelled,crying.

Rudolphus knew he had like old times in school.

"I thought you would see it my of you,give me your wands and send them brats back to the Chang !"Rudolphus yelled.

They each handed over their wands,went upstairs and sent the children home.

"Good, that we have that out of the way.I should tell you what happen since the Dark Lord died."He said.

"I left,went to America.I was know as the Masked Murderer mud bloods,halfbloods,anyone who got in my way."He paused,"I came back to get back at everyone who either helped or killed the Dark as Draco helped,well I am so sorry about that metal cras the hell he and the blood traitor was drving."Narcissa let out gasp."And every thinks it was a ,I killed the mud blood's daughter and unborn one,and so sorry Lucius,and the Potter lets ,two filth halfbreeds,and three other filth half that is six I believe."

"Sorry to burst your bubble,but one of the Potter kids year old James."Narcissa said.

"Oh to bad.I'll get him later."Rudolphus said.

And he went and locked the door and turned around and said"This is my new home,anything goes wrong each of you will die."

_hey this is yall no im writing the next chapter and im sorry if this one is short ill try to make the next 1 longer_


	11. The Killer Discovered

"Harry,are you ok?"Ginny asked for the fifth time that night.

"Yes love,I'm alright"He said and gave her a kis on the cheek.

"James,time for bed"Harry said.

"Ok daddy."James said and went to his room.

When they were sure he was in his room,Ginny turned to Harry.

"I think I know who done it."She said.

"Who?"he asked.

"Her husband."She said and turned over and went to sleep.

"But he is dead."Harry said.

"No one saw him die"Ginny said and fell into a snooze.

Harry thought to think of it,no one saw him die.

______________________________________________________________________

"Cissa,you are so know 't look any different from 7th year."Her brother-in-law said.

Narcissa spat in his face,which only made him slapped her,hard.

"You know,I could do it again."He said.

"Do it and I'll poison your food."She said.

"Not if you're not cooking."He said with a smirk.

"Leave her alone,you bastard."Lucius said.

"No,I don't think I will."He said,continuing to mess with her.

"You remember when we were in 7th year you were crying your eyes out and you came to me,not your told me that Siruis had made fun of you,making you embarrassed to show your you said to hold you.I did just that,held you,comfort you,showed you love,and-and you go to this creep."Rodolphus said,his eyes glazed over with angry.

'You sick bastard,you raped me.I was in my 6th year and you were in your 7th year.I had a child,by-by-by you,you pathetic bastard."She screamed.

Rodolphus looked confused,"You-you had a child?"

"Yes"She said,tears welding up in her eyes.

"And I gave him up.I didn't want the child of a monster.I was to all that pain I went through you raped me,you stole virginity,my innocence,and everything else.I would never forgive you for that and Bellatrix married what you you killed your first born during birth because it was a and I would not have killed our child because it was a I hate you and I hope you all them kids and my the Weasley's children."She said,crying while she said it.

"Where is he,our son?"Rodolphus asked.

"Like I would tell you."She said coldly.

Rodolphus got wouldn't she cooperate?Why is she so difficult?The stupid girl never learned her turned and punched the looked at Narcissa,grabbed her shoulders in a death grip,and slapped.

"Tell me!"he yelled.

"He's in America"she said

__________________________________________________________________

_  
"Ronald Weasley, we need you to pick up a package for us tonight!" Ron's boss bellowed down the hall to Ron's office._

"Yes, Mr. Payne!" Ron answered back.

Then later that night he got into his car. Ring! Ring! His ring tone on his cell phone alerted him.

"Hello, Ron Weasley speaking." he answered.

"Hey Ron, it's Hermione, are you going to be home in time for dinner tonight?" she asked.

"Yes, Mione, I will," Ron answered.

He looked over and saw a cloaked figer in the did a double-take and saw he looked back,he was about to hit a car,but he couldn't move the wheel.

"Okay by-." she was cut off bye a loud BOOM.

"Ron…!Ronald Weasley." Hermione yelled into her phone.  
  
Ron woke pouring down his never told should have told Hermione or whoever that was probley was the one to kill my daughters and Harry's started crying and he felt a dementor,trying to give him the kiss.

"Expecto Protrum"someone screamed and a stag came out.

"Ron,your free"Harry said,as he walked over to Ron's cell.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Ron stood up and ran to the door.

"We know who killed everyone. It was Bellatrix Lestrange's husband Rodolphus Lestrange." Harry explained. "He caused the wreck between you and Draco. He killed Reba and k-killed Lumos and Lily."

"How did he, wait he was the cloaked figure that I saw."

"What?"

Another dementor came up, "Expecto Patronum." Ron shouted, "I'll tell you on the way out of here."

They started to run down the halls of Azkaban.

"I saw a cloaked figure behind some bushed and trees when I was driving the night of the wreck. I looked over again and I didn't see anything. I thought that I was seeing things because it was a long day at work and I was tired. I turned back to look at the road and saw a car racing towards me and I tried to turn the steering wheel but it was stuck. I don't think it stuck by accident because it was a new car that I had bought three days earlier. That wheel was bewitched." Ron explained.

Harry and Ron made it to the outside of Azkaban. Harry grabbed Ron's shoulder and turned on his heel and was gone with the signature _crack_ sound.

Hermione ran to the door after hearing the door bell ring. She opened the door and saw the familiar red-headed girl.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"We know who the killer is." Ginny answered.

"Who is it?"

"We should discuss this inside just incase anyone over hears." Ginny suggested.

"Yes we should, come in."

Ginny walked inside and Hermione looked out the door to see if anyone was outside then she closed the door and joined Ginny in the living area.

"We, Harry and I, think that Bellatrix Lestrange's husband is the one who killed everyone. No one saw him died at the Battle of Hogwarts. We all thought he was dead. He must have escaped in the middle of the battle. He must have heard about the death of Bellatrix and wanted revenge. He must have loved her, but I doubt that she loved him, she loved Voldemort. She just wanted a pure-blood husband. He found out that mum had killed Bellatrix and that the Malfoy's didn't do anything about it." Ginny explained.

"So he killed Draco and tried to kill Ronald. And he probably still wants to kill Draco's children. We need to tell Cho and her children before he gets to them." Hermioen said.

"Well its been a pleasure Cissa, but I have to pay a visit to some other Malfoy's. Then I think I will be taking a trip to America." Rodolphus said.

Narcissa instantly thought of her children. "NO, you can't kill them. Please let them live. You already killed my only son. Please don't kill my only grandchildren." She begged.

Rodolphus took out his wand, "Don't make me use this. Now I will be leaving and do not tell the Ministry about this or you will be killed."

Rodolphus turned on his heal and was gone in the blink of an eye.

Narcissa fell into her husband's arms and started to cry.

Cho walked into the kitchen and took out some food to cook for her children.

"Mommy are we going over to Grandma Cissy's house today?" Kiki asked.

"No, you are going to stay with me today." Cho answered in a soft loving tone.

A huge smile appeared on Kiki's face. She was so happy that she would be staying with her mum. She had been at her grandparents house so much.

Cho took out a cooking pan and started to make one of her grandmother's famous chinese foods. Then Cho heard the front door open with a bang. She grabbed her wand and ran into the living room.

"Get behind me." She yelled to her children, "Who are you?"

"I am Rodolphus, your husband's and your children's uncle."

Cho had her wand pointed straight at his chest.

"Oh, you think you can kill me. I am a very strong pure-blood. Pure-bloods are stronger than any other wizards, I know for a fact that you are not a pure-blood." Rodolphus said calmly.

"Just because I am not a pure-blood doesn't mean that I can kill you. I know a lot of muggle-borns and half-bloods that are stronger than pure-bloods. If you ask me I think they are stronger than pure-bloods." said Cho.

"Stupefy." Rodolphus shouted.

A red jet of light flew towards Cho.

"Protego." She shouted. A small sheild formed infront of her.

"I do not want to kill you, I want your children."

Then there was a loud _pop _and Hermione and Ginny appeared. Both of them had their wands pointed at Rodolphus.

"Drop you wand." Hermioen shouted, "I am a Ministry Official."

"What makes you think that a ministry official can stop me?" Rodolphus asked.

"Reducto!" Ginny shouted.

Rodolphus turned on his heel and was gone.

Hermione and Ginny ran over to Cho and her children.

"Are you all ok?" Hermione asked.

"Y-yes we are." Cho answered.

"Well we need to get you all out of this house." Hermione said, "He is bound to come back."

"I will take Kiki and Drake. Hermione will take John and Sally. Cho we are going to apparate to Godric's Hollow where Harry and I live. We will come back and get you since you never learned how to apparate."

Hermione and Ginny dis-apparated with the chlidren and came back for Cho.

"Wow this is such a nice house you have here Ginny." Cho said.

"Yes, we are probably going to move because of what happened." Ginny said and then she started to cry.

"Oh, I am so sorry. It must be so hard to lose your children." said Cho.

"It is the worst thing to ever happen to a person," Hermione said, "it's also hard to lose a husband too."

Cho turned around she really didn't want to talk about Draco.

"Let's talk about something different. What are we going to do about Rodolphus?" Ginny asked.

"We need to get to the Minister and then try to find him. Where is Harry and Ron?"

"They should be coming back soon. Harry got Ron from Azkaban."

"Ok, when they get back we need Harry to tell the Minister that we know who killed everyone. Then we can go after Lestrange." Hermione said.

Then they all heard a faint popping sound and Harry and Ron ran in through the front door.

"Hermione." Ron shouted. He ran up to Hermione and kissed her on the lips.

"Harry, can you apparate to the Ministry and tell Kingsley who really killed everyone?" Ginny asked.

"Sure." Harry turned on his heel and was gone.

"I can not believe that Rodolphus did this. My children's great uncle killed their father." Cho said.

"The Lestrange's were very bad people, they were both Death Eaters. Molly Weasley killed Bellatrix and I think that Rodolphus is getting his revenge." Hermione explained.

"Well, we need to go find Rodolphus while Harry is telling the Minister. We can have Lestrange for the Minister by the time Harry is finished telling him. Cho do you want to come?"

"Yes, I do. But how are we going to get him?"

"I know where he used to live he should be there." Hermione said.

"Ok, Ron stay here and watch Cho's children and James." Ginny instructed.

"Ok."

Hermione and Ginny grabbed Cho and they dis-apparated.

Rodolphus walked over to the picture of his wife. She looked beautiful in this picture, it was taken on the day of their wedding. She was smiling and laughing.

"My revenge is almost complete. All I need to do is kill the children of Draco Malfoy, oh and I need to kill that Potter kid." He said to the photo.

Then he walked out of his house.

_Five minutes later:_Ginny and Hermione apparated onto the doorstep with Cho. They took out their wand and Hermione blasted the door open. They then ran inside.

"Rodolphus come out." Ginny shouted.

"Where is he, I was sure he'd be here." Hermione said.

"Hello." a voice said.

Hermione, Ginny, and Cho turned around quickly with their wand pointed at Rodolphus.

"I wouldn't try anything, or this boy might die." Rodolphus said as he pushed a boy down onto the floor beside his feet.

"JAMES." Ginny shouted.


	13. How Can We Move On?

Chapter Thirteen: How Can We Move On?

Rodolphus had his wand pointed directly at the boy's head.

"I WILL kill this boy, if you do not let me kill those four children over there." He said pointing at the Malfoy's."

"You can't kill them and you can't kill my son." Ginny shouted.

"Guess what, I am." Rodolphus shouted. He raised his wand and started to shout the killing curse.

"NO." Ginny and Hermione yelled at the same time.

At that very moment Ron and Harry apparated into the living room.

"Expelliarmus." Harry shouted. Rodolphus' wand flew accross the room saving James' life.

Ginny ran up to James, then she held her wand up to Rodolphus' face and caused huge boils to grow all over it.

"James, run to your room and stay there. If you here anyone scream still stay put and get under your father's invisibility cloak. Do NOT come out no moater what happens." Ginny ordered her son.

Hermione pointed her wand at Rodolphus,"You don't know how angry you have made me. You have killed my children. MY UNBORN CHILD NEVER GOT TO START ITS LIFE. MY DAUGHTER NEVER GOT TO START SCHOOL. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH SHE WANTED TO GO TO HOGWARTS." Hermione lifted her wand and Rodolphus flew into the wall causing him to become unconcious. Hermione then fel to the ground, in tears.

Ron ran over to Hermione and started to hug her. Harry got his wand out of his pocket and lifted it.

"Expecto Patronum." A silver stag appeared out of the wand, "Tell the Minister that we have the killer Rodolphus Lestrange."

The stag raced out of the house.

Ginny moved her wand around and ropes wraped around Rodolphus hands.

Hermione stayed wrapped in Ron's arms crying. "I will never get to see my babies again. I don't think I can go on."

"Yes, you can Hermione! Don't talk like that. They are in a better place right now." Ron comforted her.

Ginny stood there staring at Rodolphus, "How dare you come into our lives. How dare you kill our children. How can someone kill a child. Only someone heartless, souless, and truely messed up in the head would be able to cause such pain. You took our whole lives away from us when you killed them."

Rodolphus just looked at her.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE THEM FROM US." Ginny shouted. She ran at Rodolphus and punched him with all the strength that she had. The force of the punch caused his nose to break, three teeth to fallout, and caused him to go unconcious.

Ginny spat on him and then turned around and walked over to Harry. She hugged him tightly. Just a few seconds later the aurors apparated into the room. They grabbed Rodolphus and took him to Azkaban. A few stayed behind to ask some questions.

"That man killed Draco Malfoy, Ron and Hermione's daughter and unborn child. He also killed our tw daughters." Harry explained to the aurors.

"Thank you for calling us."

"No, thank you for catching this man and putting him in Azkaban." Ginny replied.

The two aurors left the house. Ron, Hermione, and Harry sat down on the cauch in the living room while Ginny went to go get James.

"It's finally over. Rodolphus is being locked up in prison. We can move on with our lives again, if we can. I will never be able to get over this." Hermione said.

"I don't think any of us will be able to get over it." Harry interjected.

"I think we need to clean this place up." Ginny said as she walked into the room.

"Yeah that would be a good idea."

They all stood up and started to pick things up and put them in their rightful places and swept up debris that was left over from all the flying into walls and everything.

The next week the Ministry held the trial for Rodolphus Lestrange. Almost everyone had showed up; Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ginny, and Cho. They all took were witnesses against Rodolphus. It wasn't before Rodolphus was sentenced to recieve the Dementor's Kiss. The aurors took him back to Azkaban where he would recieve that Kiss and stay for the rest of his miserable life.

Everyone went out after the trial to celebrate.

"It finally over." Cho expressed, "We are all going to be safe."

"Yes we are. But things will never be the same." Harry added.

"Nope, but we'll all be fine. It's gonna be hard but we'll get through this. We just have to go one with our lives and try to put it back together. Things will get better, but the wound will never heal completely." Hermoine said.

They all sat there eating the magnificent dinner that Mrs. Weasley had prepared.

Weasley Household

Hermoine and Ron sat up in bed that night talking.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to move on. I miss my baby girl so much." Hermione began to cry.

Ron reached over a embraced her in a loving hug.

"I know, I miss her too. Nothing will ever be able to erase that feeling. But I do believe that we will be able to move on and create a new family. Rodolphus is locked in prison and will no longer be able to hurt us. or our family ever again."

"I know, Ronald. But there's always the chance that someone else will come into our lives and try to harm us again. How am I suppose to be able to raise more children with that running through my head everyday? I can't bare the pain of losing another child or another friend." Hermione cried.

"But the love we have for each other and our families and friends will be enough to protect us. After all love is the most powerful of all magic."

"When did you get smarter than me?" Hermione joked.

"I guess you rubbed off on me." Ron laughed.

They kissed each other and then climbed under the sheets. They quickly drifted off into another world. A world without pain and suffering.

Potter Household

Harry and Ginny sat up on the loveseat in their bedroom. They were cuddling in the middle of the couch. James had gone to bed hours ago when they had gotten home from the celebration dinner.

"Well, I guess its back to our normal lives." Harry said.

"Except we have a huge change to get used too. Which I doubt we will be able to do."

"Yeah, but we will get through it. Our love is strong enough to outstand this. Time heals all wounds."

"It doesn't always take away the pain though."

"I love you Ginny."

"I love you too, Harry!"

The two of them stood up and walked over to the bed. They climbed in a fell into a demension where their fears were erased.


	14. Epilogue: Five Years Later

Epilogue: Five Years Later

~The Potter's~

It had been five years since Harry and Ginny had lost their two daughters. They never really did get over the pain of losing their kids but they did move on with their lives. They had another child named, Molly Ginerva Potter, who is now three years old. James had gone through a state of depression for a couple of months but then things started to change and he cheered up.

Harry was still an auror for the ministry fighting even harder to keep dark wizards from practicing dark magic. He tries to spend as much of his time at home with his family now more than ever. He doesn't want to miss out on all the things that he had before. Ginny had joined a Quidditch team for a couple of months but then decided to quit and stay at home with the kids.

Harry ran into the kitchen, "Oh no we're going to be late for the train."

"I know." Ginny's voice cracked. She had just recently found out that she was pregnant with another child and it was starting to show.

Ginny was trying to feed Molly some vegitables but it wsn't going well so she just gave up.

"JAMES POTTER GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW." Ginny shouted.

She picked up Molly and rinsed off some of the food that she had gotten all over her self.

Harry grabbed a piece of toast and then threw on a muggle coat. James came running down with his shirt half tucked in, dragging his trunk behind him.

"Is everyone ready, if not that's too bad because we have to leave now." Ginny said.

"You sound more like your mother with every passing day." Harry joked.

"That's not funny."

Everyone left the kitchen and walked out to the car. Ginny put Molly in the baby seat and then climbed in the passenger seat. Harry started the car made their way to King's Cross.

~The Weasley's~

The five years had seemed to move by so fast. It had felt like just yesterday that Hermione was lying in bed with her husband crying about what had happened. Since then Hermione had given birth to twins, Jean and Jon Weasley. They were now two and a half years old.

Ron had continue his auror career and had even accepted a job at Hogwarts, lecturing about the dangers of Dark Magic. He loved teaching the children and catching the bad guys.

Hermione had decided to stay at home with the twins atleast until they would be able to go to school. She wanted to be there with them and not miss a thing.

Hermione had just gotten finished feeding the twins when Ron walked in the room.

"Are you ready to go say good bye to James?" Ron asked.

"Yes, in just a second. I have to get the twins out of their highchairs and cleaned up."

They each grabbed one and cleaned them off and then they left for the car. Once everyone was in they drove off for King's Cross.

~King's Cross~

"Hurry, we need to get to the train before it leaves." Ginny shouted.

She was holding on to Molly while Harry and James were running beside her. They made it to the platform between 9 and 10, they ran through the brick wall and they were at Platform 9 3/4.

"Good, we made it." Harry gasped for breath.

"Hey, you guys." They heard someone yell.

Harry looked up to see Ron and Hermione running towards them with their kids.

"Hi, Hermione." Ginny greeted.

They all walked to one of the doors to the Hogwarts Express. Ron had seen Cho near by.

Cho had been through a lot of changes in the fives years since she had last her first husband. She had divorced her second husband after realizing she had married him only because she was in mourning and didn't really love him. She had then decided that she would never remarry again.

They all watched as she waved good bye to all for of her children as they climbed onto the train. Cho had never really gotten over then pain or had any of her wounds healed. She still had the sad look in her eyes that would never be able to go away.

"Well, you better be going, James." Ginny advised.

"Ok, I love you mommy and daddy. I love you too Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione." James grabbed his trolley and boarded the train.

Soon after he got on the train started to move. Harry and Ginny waved at their son one last time before the train was gone.

After five years everything had gotten back together. Nobody would ever enter into their lives and harm them again... or would they?


End file.
